In mines, haulage vehicles that travel autonomously without an operator on board, especially dump trucks, may be used. Such autonomous traveling dump trucks for mine acquire directions from a control center through the wireless communication network, and travel according to them. Therefore, in order for dump trucks for mine to be operated smoothly, it is required to improve reliability of wireless communication between the dump trucks and a wireless base station.
As a technology for improving the reliability of the wireless communication between the dump trucks for mine and the wireless base station, a technology described in Patent Literature 1 is well known. In the system described in Patent Literature 1, movable stations, such as multiple mine dump trucks traveling in travel routes, have identification information, and when the data corresponding to the identification information that a supervisory station manages and data that a certain movable station retains do not agree with each other, the moveable station requests a transmission request of data to the supervisory station. Thereby, as compared with communication modes (communication mode where all the data are transmitted and received each time), such as point-to-point communication and broadcast communication, a communication load can be reduced.